


Sound of Silence

by WhatBecomesOfYou



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pining, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 17:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatBecomesOfYou/pseuds/WhatBecomesOfYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abbie thinks she might be in love with Crane. But the main thing holding her back from saying anything is Katrina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sound of Silence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [outruntheavalanche](https://archiveofourown.org/users/outruntheavalanche/gifts).



Abbie was under no compulsion to admit anything to anyone. Ever.

Even to herself.

She had learned long before that keeping things bottled up inside her was the better way, because she was the only one who could never betray herself. And even that wasn't something she was always the most sure about, if she was honest. Which she valued honesty – she took no shit, because she had no shit to give. 

But if someone compelled her to loosen her tongue, if only just for a moment, she might just give a slight indication as to her feelings. It wouldn't be some declaration from the mountaintops, because that wasn't the kind of person she was.

She was possibly very attracted to Crane.

Which wasn't all that surprising, because one look at his floppy brown hair and his endearing smile, with the fire that twinkled merrily in his eyes, and that would be enough for most people to stop in their tracks to do whatever he wanted them to do.

But it was _Crane_. He of the resurrected, he of the “still trying to figure out the principles of 21st century life. She'd caught herself trying to explain text messaging to him more than once, and once he finally understood it - “it's as though there are short missives that come across this screen, am I right? And you can store these missives for all eternity? The war would have gone so much differently if we had had this text messaging then,” he had said, and the grin on her face said it all.

Yeah, so maybe Paul Revere could have just texted everyone in the greater Lexington area that the Regulars were coming, and save a lot of wear and tear on his horse. 

But none of that was the real reason she bit back the words and refused to let them spill out of her lips, no matter how much she wanted to.

It was Katrina. She would never be able to compare to his Katrina. He was still utterly in love with her – besotted, he would say – and she knew that every other woman that he ever encountered would never compare to her. And considering Katrina was dead – sort of? She didn't fully understand the logic behind their dream world – there was a veneration and worship there that went beyond anything she had ever seen before. 

So she'd stay silent. Because staying silent meant that she never had to give voice to her deepest and most hidden thoughts. 

She'd still catch his eye and smile at him, offer him a reassuring presence in a world that was still all too unfamiliar to him. They were friends, which wasn't a word she could use with many people, but she could with him.

And all the while, he would never know what lurked just below the surface.


End file.
